


【APH】醉酒

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	【APH】醉酒

伊万将喝断片的王耀丢进床垫里，隔着西裤使劲捏了两把他的屁股。吊了三个月的雏儿，柯克兰的贴身助理，天知道伊万为了睡他付了费了多少心思。王耀将头闷在枕头上，发出不情愿的嘟囔，还试图用手打开自己屁股上的骚扰。

这会让他进监狱，可伊万并不在乎这个。外界都传言王耀是柯克兰的秘密情人，但是不是都无所谓，反正布拉金斯基从未真正把柯克兰放进眼里。这都是亚瑟柯克兰的错，他不该炫耀自己保护不了的宝贝。

单腿压住床垫，伊万将王耀翻过身，熟门熟路的去解他的腰带。王耀猛地握住伊万的手，然后含糊不清的问了声，“亚瑟呢？”

亚瑟？柯克兰家那个没用的小子指不定还在哪个温柔乡里蒙头睡大觉呢。亚瑟柯克兰酒量比王耀还菜，几乎是沾点酒就晕，王耀好歹是和伊万拼过三轮，才渐渐酒力不支。王耀刚来美国没多久，根本不知道红酒后劲的厉害，不过他要是知道了，伊万今天也不能完成自己的计划。

伊万低头吻住王耀的双唇，很粗鲁的用舌头在对方嘴巴里乱搅，他用舌尖刺激王耀敏感的上颚，顺便在他的脖子上留下深红色的吻痕。

“请，别——别这样。”王耀无力的攥住伊万的头发，并紧双腿阻止对方脱掉自己的裤子。

“你和亚瑟是一对？”伊万手上活计，稍微用力就将长裤从王耀的身上扯下来。

“停，不，不行。”伊万这才发现面前这小助理穿了条男款情趣内裤，薄薄的布料紧紧包裹着前面的阴茎，后面两瓣又圆有白的屁股上只勒着两条黑色布条。这就能确定了，王耀绝对是亚瑟的人，酒会之后，他要和柯克兰一起  
走，如果不是情侣关系，谁穿成这样。伊万顿感血脉喷张，他最喜欢抢别人的东西了，更何况是王耀这样的尤物。

不停的用自己的隆起挤压王耀的，伊万握着王耀的腰，每一次都撩拨着王耀发出难耐的喘息。王耀现在和两个小时前那副精明的模样判若两人，无框眼镜也不能遮掩他泛起薄雾的双眼，他用双手紧紧攥住伊万的衬衫，不知道是想让对方停下，还是乞求更多。

“请等一下，嗯——”王耀感觉自己的内裤也被拉下去了，他能感觉自己的隐私部位正暴露于空气中。

伊万将王耀内裤的前面拉到他阴囊的位置，然后张嘴含住。

王耀啊了一声，整个人就被伊万拖下情热的陷阱。他几乎因为伊万的唇舌而啜涕，王耀还是迷迷糊糊的，但他这次可听清自己的呻吟了，那么大声，那么令人——羞耻。伊万觉得王耀的声音很动人，所以他没能坚持很久，就急不可耐的跪直身体，拉下拉链，进入到王耀的内部。

王耀很不适应伊万的尺寸，所以伊万刚进入的时候，王耀下意识的抗拒。

“我，不行——”

伊万慢慢沉下身，“嘘，乖让我进去。”

伊万不知道王耀是什么感觉，他只是知道王耀好像哭了，他的脸湿漉漉的，整个人像刚从羊水里冲出来的孩子。

“请不要这样，嗯，不行，嗯——”王耀的话被伊万的动作顶的支离破碎，他所经历的的一切都似乎是在梦里，但又那么清晰。

恍惚之间，王耀似乎觉得面前是个认识的人，可下一秒他就想不了这么多了，伊万顶弄的同时还左右晃动，王耀一次次被抛上高潮的同时又感觉想要更多。

伊万从衬衫下摆摸进去，玩弄王耀的乳粒，然后他撕开王耀的衣服，让他露出更大片的皮肤。王耀赤裸比他衣冠楚楚的时候更撩人，而且伊万认为从此之后，能爬上王耀的床，让他露出这种表情的也就只有自己了。

伊万猛然想起阿尔那个爱炫耀的傻瓜，于是他拿出手机对着身下喘息哭泣的王耀拍了张照片，这不是分享，而是炫耀，伊万认为这世界上再也不会有比王耀更诱人的存在，而现在这最完美的产物属于他伊万布拉金斯基。

伊万将注意力全部转移到王耀身上，认认真真的操起眼前比自己小一号的男人，他开始认真思考这次回国，要不要直接把王耀带回去，还是留他在这里比较好。还是带他回去吧，伊万想，从今以后，王耀就是我的人了，我不能让他被其他人偷走，即便我比柯克兰那个废物要强的多，但谁也不能保证这期间的纰漏，我只相信我自己，更何况我现在已经离不开他了。离不开的念头刚划过脑海，伊万就忍不住射进王耀的身体里，他甚至还特意往里推了推阴茎，仿佛王耀能给他一个孩子。

王耀的手指松开了，他的哽咽和泪水和平缓下来，酒精的作用下，王耀并没有真正意识到刚才发生了什么，也没有意识到明天会发生什么，半梦半醒之间，王耀还记着自己要去见阿尔商量婚礼的事。

阿尔几乎在看到照片的同时就炸了，当时他正在拉斯维加斯的酒店里等着给王耀一个惊喜。王耀是亚裔王家的长子，上周他们刚决定秘密结婚。王耀提出到亚瑟那去的时候，阿尔并没有反对，因为虽然他和亚瑟关系不怎么，但到创业公司的实习对王耀也是好事。这世间的事怎么会这么巧？阿尔突然想明白为什么当初伊万要投资亚瑟公司的事，因为从一开始，伊万看中的就不是亚瑟的项目。

阿尔火速给伊万回电，可全部被转接的语音信箱。

“我操你妈！伊万布拉金斯基！给老子接电话！你他妈离王耀远一点！你惹错人了！”

阿尔抓起吧台上的钥匙，飞也似地跑向停车场，与此同时，伊万正得意洋洋的抱着王耀登上飞往莫斯科的专机。


End file.
